Why Can't You Hear Me?
by Shadow of the Rain
Summary: What if you couldn't be seen or heard? What if you couldn't be touched or felt? Darien suddenly finds himself facing the same problem. What will he do now that he can follow Serena around without her seeing him? First season AU. FORMAT FIXED


Okey, I wrote this fic over a year ago so it's not that good. No, there won't be a sequel unless I get a really really good idea cuz I'm working on a bunch of Harry Potter and other Sailor Moon fanfics. I'm sorry it's so short and such a piece of crap, but I just learned how to post fanfiction so I figured I'd see whether or not ya'll like my writing and what I should change (though my writing skills have improved a LOT since last summer). Oh yeah, this is mainly in Darien's Point of View, but there is also Serena's POV, Andrew's POV, and the Author's POV (which just means that part's in third person) Anywho, hope ya like it and pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase review! PS: I fixed the formatting problem..I hope.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon (we all know who does) nor do I own Charter (more like the other way around.^_^'') so don't bother suing me or trying to enroll me in a mental institution.  
  
Why Can't You Hear Me?  
  
Darien's POV  
  
Sigh, I did it again. Another perfectly good chance to be nice to Serena and what did I do? I blew it. Still, this time I was a real jerk. Why is it every time I'm around her I have to turn into her mortal enemy? You know, one day I'm gonna snap and act how I really feel about Serena and be shut up in the loony bin. At least I won't hafta see her everyday so maybe then I wouldn't care so much about her. And anyway, I heard those jackets that let you hug yourself are quite snug and close. Okay, now I know I'm going insane, but hey, I am holding a conversation with myself. I'll head towards the park, it always calms me down and slows my deranged rambling. Maybe I'll pass Serena on the way. No, that won't help, I'll just be a jerk again, but then again, she never acts so happy to see me either. Besides, I'm about five years older than she is, and she is most likely dating someone more her age.  
Oh, right, I'm at the lake in the park to stop think about Serena. I hope there is an empty bench somewhere, but it is a beautiful fall day. Oh good, there is one. Never mind, it is occupied, the person in it is bent over. Wait, I know that hairdo anywhere, it's Meatball Head! Great, I go to the park to get my mind off her, yet here she is. Huh, hold on just a sec, is she crying?! Why would she be crying, she's always so carefree. Maybe I can get closer to hear her.  
"It's not fair, why is he always so mean? Couldn't he just be nice once? Come on, Serena, you gotta be strong, girl. Darien's a jerk and nothings gonna change that!" I made her cry?! ME!? Good going, Darien!  
The least you can do is go talk to her, and don't blow it, just be nice. Just be nice. Just be nice Just be, "Oh, hey, Serena! I didn't notice you there." Oh, yeah, that's real smooth. Say something creative. Hey, wait, why is there a voice telling me what to do!? I knew it, I've gone psycho. You're talking to Serena remember? Right, now to say something. Anything. "Come here often?" I'm doomed. Come on genius, be nice. See, she's wiping her eyes, say something before you revert back to jerk. "What's wrong, Serena?" Good Darien.  
She glares angrily at me, "What do you care?!" Better try harder. "I'd like to know what's wrong so I can see what I can do." Like I don't already know, but I can't tell her I was eavesdropping.  
"It's none of your business!" She looks like she's about to leave, I'd better try a distraction.  
"I came here to see the fall leaves. Aren't they beautiful?"  
Good, she's smiling. Just keep up conversation, Darien, and maybe Serena'll forget about you being a jerk to her all the time. "My favorite tree is that bright gold one near on the other side of the lake, what about you?"  
"That big red tree right next to the bench. That's why I came to this bench. Why didn't you go nearer to your favorite tree?" She's so cute with her head tilted like that- Oh, right I need to answer her question. Just don't hint of your feelings or say anything stupid. "Oh, you know, I like to admire it from a distance." Stupid tongue! It never listens to my brain! See, she's raising an eyebrow at me, but I can't back out now! We're actually on speaking terms! "Can I sit down?"  
She shrugs, "Your choice." Maybe I can sit really close to her. Nope, she's sliding to the other side.  
"So, Serena, why aren't you still at the arcade?"  
She glares at me. "For your information, Darien, I'm not always at the arcade!"  
Don't lose it, don't lose it. "Don't have to get so testy, Meatball Head." I had to say it. Why oh why did I hafta say Meatball Head!  
"I can get testy if I want to! And don't call me Meatball Head, creep!" She gets up and leaves in a huff.  
Sigh, should I chase after her and apologize or not? Yes? No? Yes? N- "Hey Serena, hold on!" Quick, think of something, anything- hey, she left her schoolbag. "You left this!" I chase after her with the bag.  
"Thanks," she replies gruffly. Now's your chance, Darien. You can do it, tell her you're sorry. Uh oh, I'm holding another conversation with myself. Charter here I come. Hey, remember? You were gonna apologize to Serena. Right, sorry.  
"Look, Serena.uh.You've probably had a bad day and I made it worse.so.I'm sorry." There, that wasn't so hard! Yes it was. Shut up. Okay.  
Serena raises an eyebrow at me, "Yeah, alright."  
Think of something nice. "Look, it's getting late. You want me to walk you home?" Please say yes, please say yes.  
"Um." She peers nervously at the oncoming darkness. "Okay.I guess. I mean. If it's not too much trouble." Yippee!!!!  
  
Author's POV  
  
The two people walk down the street, one feeling awkward and nervous walking with a guy she hates, the other ecstatic and astonished at his good fortune..  
  
In a building above them, several scientists anxiously watch as the final chemical is cautiously added to the highly dangerous formula..  
  
The people of Tokyo hurry to and from their destinations, all unsuspecting of the imminent danger. Suddenly, a massive explosion shakes the city. Shards of debris fling trough the air, mingled with the screams of terror and pain as one building's top floors explode. All of it happens so fast that Serena and Darien barely have the time to react. Serena can only watch in horror as a huge chunk of what is left of the research center comes hurtling toward her. Then, as if in a dream, she sees Darien shove her out of the way, a mere instant before the boulder crashes atop him, though to her it was an eternity. Those fleeing the area are able to hear over the chaos someone's voice, heart-wrenching and desperate, screaming, "DARIEN!!!"  
Serena frantically tries to dig Darien out of the rubble, but a small falling stone crashes on her head, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
Ugh. What happened? Oh, now I remember. that explosion and the huge rock and. Where am I? Boy, the world is so blurry and I'm dizzy. Probably some kind of concussion.if I'm lucky. Thank goodness, the world is clear again. Hey, I'm not buried under anything. But that boulder.and. Maybe I should scream for help. "HELP!" Hey, what gives?! There are paramedics everywhere but they aren't even looking at me! Maybe I'm dead. No! My eyes are open and.Gosh, do I have a headache! Ohmygosh! Serena! She's probably hurt somewhere! I gotta look for her! Whoa.World spinning again..Okay, now to find my Meatball Head. I'll ask someone. "Excuse me! Have you seen a girl with hair put up in meatballs? Hello! I'm asking you if you've seen someone!" What gives?! He's walking straight towards me yet it's like he's not even listening! For crying out loud, he's about to walk into me!!!.Wha?. Whoa! No way! This can't be happening! The medic just walked right through me! Oh no, am I a ghost? No, I can't be! Plus, if I were dead then why am I so sore?  
This is too weird, another person just walked through me! This is like A Christmas Carol almost, but then where is the ghost of Christmas Past and such? And I sure hope I'm not a Scrooge!  
Hey, what's this liquid stuff around me? Wait, I know what building this is! It's the Scientific Research Center! Maybe they caused the explosion.and whatever happened to me! I have to let someone know I still exist.sorta. If I throw a rock at one of the medics then I might be able to show them I'm not dead!.. Okay, scratch that, I go through the rocks as well.  
Hey! I see Serena on the outskirts of the wreckage! "Serena! Over here!" Oh, that's right, she can't hear or see or even touch me. At least she's okay. Hey, now that she can't see me, I can hang around with her all I want and she won't argue with me!!! This is great; until this chemical stuff wears off or whatever it does, I can spend as much time with Serena as I want!!! Cool!  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Ouch.my head. what happened? Oh!! Darien needs help! I have to get him out from under those boulders!!  
"Easy now, ma'am. Don't try to stand up yet." Huh? Stupid eyes, won't focus. Ah that's better. Where am I? White walls.white bed.lady in white.  
"You're at the hospital." That was stating the obvious.  
"Nurse, I have to get back out there! Darien's trapped under a pile of rubble!"  
She smiles a comforting smile.though it's not helping. "There are rescue workers working right now. I'm sure they have found your Darien by now. But you can't go anywhere until I'm sure you haven't got a boo-boo on your head." Wait! MY Darien?! No way! Nu-uh! Sigh. might as well not bother.this nurse obviously considers me a little kid.  
"Now, I want you to take my hands and squeeze them as hard as you can. Very good!!" Gimmie a break. "Now follow my finger with your eyes.You're doing fantastic!" oh brother. "Finally, can you close your eyes real tight and.open them! Great!" This is too optimistic even for ME! I need to go find Darien, he rescued me and he probably needs my help!! "Now, be a good girl and wait 'till I come back with the pictures of your head. Bu-bye!"  
Annoying little kid lady's gone, I'm outta here before she comes back! Good thing I'm not wearing a hospital robe or else they wouldn't let me out of here. Hmm, I guess it wasn't that dangerous of an explosion; this place is mainly filled with minor injuries. I hope Darien's not still out there! Ah, finally, I'm out of the hospital, now to hurry and find Darien!....  
Hey, I was right, the explosion wasn't that big, thank goodness! It looks like everyone has been moved out of the wreckage. Oh, no, the pile of rocks is still there! Maybe they haven't found him yet! I'd better ask someone and fast! "Excuse me, sir! Did you find anyone buried underneath that pile of rocks over there?"  
"That pile? Our search dogs have already checked over there and couldn't sniff out anyone."  
"I'm certain there is someone trapped under there! I saw a the boulders crash on top of him!"  
"Alright, no harm in making sure I suppose. HEY BOB! THIS GIRL OVER HERE THINKS SOMEONE MIGHT BE BURIED UNDER THAT PILE!" I hope Darien's okay...  
  
Whew! This last boulder and we'll be able to get to Darien! Wha.? Oh, no, this can't be.  
No one is under the pile.  
  
Author's POV  
  
Two weeks go by in which Darien cannot be seen, heard, or felt. He enjoys the first part of it, sneaking around and spying on people, finding out about their private lives and seeing how they really think of him. He spends a lot of his time around Serena at first, but soon it saddens him, for, though he can see and hear her, Darien does not exist to Serena.  
After two weeks of him being thought missing from the building's explosion, Darien Shields is declared dead. For a while Serena acts as if she didn't care, acts almost if she was glad that Darien was gone, but Darien sensed that something was wrong with her so he followed her around. Then Darien found Serena crying one day.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
Oh great, now where did Serena go? Hey, isn't that her house? Let's go see Meatball Head's family. I'll never get used to going through walls, but hopefully I won't be able to do that for much longer.  
Looks like nobody's home.Oh well, might as well have a look around. It's a very clean house. This must be her parents' bedroom.Serena must have a brother.And lastly, Serena's room.I found Serena! Such a cute bedspread. Oh no. Serena's crying again. Good thing I'm invisible.  
"Oh Darien, why did you have to die?. I mean, sure you were a jerk most of the time.but.then that day you were so nice and.you saved me. I never thought I would miss being called Meatball Head.but now I.I just wish I could see you again!" She buries her head in her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Serena.if only you could see me. "If only I could comfort you. but you can't hear me either.Why can't you hear me? I'd give anything just to be able to talk to you again." But I can't. I need to just face the facts and realize that I'm gonna be non-existent forever. I'll never be able to hear her yell at me for calling her Meatball Head. I'll never see how cute she gets whenever she's mad at me. All I'll be able to do is watch over her. Sigh.Oh Serena, now I know that you may care for me, you've even cried yourself to sleep over me. I just need to say good-bye and try to forget about you.  
  
Author's POV  
  
An unseen Darien leans down and lightly kisses Serena on the cheek. If he wasn't as sad as he is, he could have sworn that he could have felt his lips on her sleeping face. Darien, deep within his thoughts of sorrow and loneliness, fails to realize that he has to open the front door to go outside.  
  
Andrew's POV  
  
Boy, the arcade isn't the same without Darien around anymore. Serena even stops coming by. Though she won't admit it, I know she took his death real hard. Everyone who knew him did. I sure miss my best friend. It seems I'm reminded of him everywhere I go. Wait-a-minute, I must be dreaming, now I'm imagining him. Better make sure.Ouch! No, not dreaming.And a hallucination wouldn't raise an eyebrow at me after I pinched myself, would it?  
"Darien? Is that you?" He turns when he hears his name, confusion and surprise written on his face. Then he excitedly jumps up.  
"Andrew, you can see me?!"  
"Of course I can! I can't believe you're alive!!"  
Darien looks as if he just realized something, "I have to go, man. There's someone I have to see!" With that he races out the door.  
"Who?" I yell after him.  
"My Meatball Head!" Aha, I knew he liked her all along.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Sigh, this is the same bench me and Darien talked about the leaves. He said he liked to admire that one from a distance. Could he have been referring to me?! Could he possibly have cared for me as well? Don't cry, Serena, people will stare. But, that's never stopped me before.I couldn't stop even if I tried. "Darien, why did you have to save me like that.And now I think you might have cared for me too.We were supposed to live happily ever after together, Darien.at least, I wish it were so now.I'll love you forever, Darien, but it's taken me 'till now to realize that."  
"And I'll love you forever as well, my Meatball Head." Wait, only two people call me that, and Raye's voice isn't that deep. That could only mean.  
"Darien?" I'm almost afraid to turn around.but I must. "Darien! It is you!!!" But, everyone said he must have died in the explosion. "You're not a ghost.are you?"  
"Could a ghost do this?" He pulls me to my feet and kisses me. His lips feel warm and soft against mine.It's better than I dreamed.His warm smell surrounds me, pulling me closer to him like his arms around my waist. Slowly Darien's lips leave mine.  
"What happened to you, Darien? Where did you go?"  
He smiles, the first one I've seen directed at me, "Sit down, it's a long story."  
  
Epilogue (Serena's POV)  
  
There is a small knock at the door. "Come in," I call. My little four year old daughter comes in, followed by her cousin, my brother Sammy's child. "Yes, Small Lady, Mia?"  
"Mommy, you promised to tell Mia and me a story on the next rainy day and we've been waiting for three whole weeks for one." I cannot suppress my tiny laugh. Rini can be very cute at times.  
"Alright, what should I tell you then?"  
"Tell us how you and Daddy fell in love."  
"Well, it all started when I threw a test paper behind my back, and it hit a mysterious man on the head."  
  
THE END  
  
Didja like it? I wrote this about a year ago, so it's not that good. But if you did like it, REVIEW!!!!!!!...please? I'll give you a hug if you do. Anywho, I'm writing another Serena/Darien comedy/romance called Who-Am-I- Tis. I won't tell ya what it's about but you can probably guess. Okey dokie, well that's all there is to say other than thanks Molly for editing this long, long ago and thank you for all ya'll who took the time to read this. Ja ne! 


End file.
